The Fairy War
by monkeyshot5567
Summary: natsus attempt to be a council member ends up to be a fatal mistake
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys first fanfic just wanna say check out**

**my friend biscuits3400s story's they are really good**

**and they are the inspiration and reason im writing my**

**fanfic so yeah enjoy :)**

**Title: The Fairy War**

chapter 1: Big mistake

It was a normal day in hargeon and a certain young dragon slayer was still in bed.

"GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!" happy came flying into the room landing on natsu's head.

"GET UP GET UP GET UP!"

"ugh stupid cat get off me cant u see im trying to be lazy its that that hard but you're making it one heck of a challenge" natsu said whilst muffled in his pillow and swinging his hand at the cat to get off his head.

"But natsu you need to get up they are choosing the new council members today and besides you haven't fed me yet."

yes that's right today was the day the council was reforming with new members and natsu wants be one of those members just to prove to erza and grey whos more powerful. At that natsu leaped out of bed with fire blazing out his mouth

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" he runs around his room finding his cloths and happy is just wondering when natsu is going to feed him. Natsu finally gets ready and heads to run out the door when all of a sudden

"NATSU FEED ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" happys standing behind him with a knife ,shaking and with an evil look on his says with a worried look on his face

"ok ok just don't be so creepy next time"

after he finished feeding a very creepy cat he ran out of the door and headed for the guild.

**There you go a very short chapter but don't worry the next one will be**

**long so please follow and review **

**bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys as promised a longer chapter 2 enjoy:)**

**chapter 2: the picking**

At the guild everyone was minding their own business, Lucy was at the bar talking to Mira, erza was cuddling with jellal on the sofa and eating strawberry cake and gray was just standing there in his boxers with juvia under his arm still getting to the coldness of his body but she liked it. Suddenly the guild doors swung open and there stood a very worn out and panting natsu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH I'VE GOT A FUCKING STITCH!"

He walked slowly to a bench and lied on it.

"Hey hot head why all the running around."

when he heard his ice frenimes voice, he raised his head and gave him an evil glare and he replied with a very smug remark.

"Hey ice princess...why are you...naked...again."

At this the whole guild started laughing and gray realised that he was naked, juvia kind of chuckled as well but she felt bad after

"Don't worry gray-sama, come with juvia and we will get you dressed" she said with a flourished look on her face.

Erza after finishing her cake got up from jellals arms and slammed her fist onto the table, everyone stop laughing and had a slight hint of worry in their faces and jellal ended up hiding behind the sofa and slightly popping his head out so he could see what was going on. She turned her head and looked around but didn't look at natsu, at this everyone looked confused.

"LISTEN HERE NATSUS HERE COS IS RUNNING FOR A PLACE IN THE COUNCIL SO WE NEED TO CALM DOWN COS REMEMBER THE COUNCIL SEND A SPY INTO EACH GUILD TO SEE THE CANDIDATES SO WE NEED TO SUPPORT HIM ANY WAY WE CAN!"

She walked over to natsu.

"Are you ok buddy"

she pulled him so that she was right next to his ear and whispered

"_I will only be this kind to you today but after that we become frenemies got it."_

As she pulled away natsu had a serious look on his face he gave her a slow nod and walked over to the bar where lucy was still talking to mira.

"Oh hey natsu what can I get you"

"milk scotch please"

"ok bear with me"

after that natsu put his on the bar and sighs, the blond beauty known as Lucy looks at natsu.

"Wow natsu you drink alcohol."

"Yeah but only when i'm stressed, and im pretty stressed" he said whilst muffled in his arms

"It's ok natsu im here if you need any comfort" she said with an embarrassed face.

he looked at her with a cheeky grin and just sat there thinking and drinking when a new member of the guild

came over he had hood covering his face (at this point natsu knew he was the spy) so he spent about half an hour talking to him. The time came to close the guild and natsu and the mystery man just keep talking mira asked them to leave so they walked home still talking when they reached the bridge and they had to depart they said their farewells and natsu headed home but as he got closer to home he couldn't but notice. When he got home what he found was surprising

**there u go a new chapter slightly long but wait till nexttime to see wat happens**


End file.
